


vuelan botones

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Memories, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, protect edser at all cost, they deserve happiness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: simplemente un mini fic para divertirnos un poco con serkan recordando la noche de sexo en su piso con eda en mitad de una reunión de trabajo
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Kudos: 35





	vuelan botones

Serkan Bolat era un tipo serio. En absolutamente todos los aspectos de su vida pero, sobre todo, en el trabajo. Sin embargo, aquel día en la oficina, en medio de una reunión, Serkan se estaba planteando su profesionalidad porque las voces se habían silenciado para él y lo único que podía pensar y a la única a la que podía mirar era a Eda Yıldız. Una Eda que estaba sentada frente a él, al otro lado de la larga mesa, y no paraba de sonreír mientras explicaba el nuevo proyecto a todo el equipo. Una Eda que llevaba una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados que estaba consiguiendo que Serkan perdiera la cabeza.

De hecho, estaba tan concentrado en ellos que fue consciente del segundo exacto en el que un botón más se abrió por estar mal colocado y expuso otra parte de la piel de Eda. Desde su asiento, Serkan era capaz de distinguir un top lencero negro y tuvo que tragar saliva y cruzar las piernas hacia el otro lado.   
Iba a morir, en ese preciso instante _, iba a morir._

Hacía ya un par de semanas que los recuerdos le asaltaban con cualquier mínimo detalle y, poco a poco, Serkan estaba consiguiendo reorganizar su memoria. Aún así, no se lo había dicho a nadie todavía, pues le costaba distinguir qué era real y qué era solo un sueño; especialmente cuando se trataba de sus recuerdos con Eda, los cuales eran prácticamente todos.

Serkan quería recordar porque el vacío en su mente le pesaba más que nada, pero también deseaba hacerlo porque no soportaba ver el dolor en los ojos de la mujer que realmente amaban cada vez que le miraba.

Así que Serkan estaba haciendo todo lo posible por recordar. Y lo iba apunando todo en una pequeña libreta. Anotaba el día en el que se acordaba, el día en el que creía que ese recuerdo había tenido lugar y el recuerdo en sí.

El problema estaba en ese momento. Primero porque no era un momento adecuado para lo que estaba recordando. Segundo porque no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de escribir algo así. Tercero porque sinceramente pensaba que no iba a sobrevivir.

Y es que, con ese botón saliéndose de lugar, acaba de recordar algo nuevo. Algo nuevo relacionado con Eda.   
Y con él.   
En una habitación.   
Solos.   
_Arrancándose la ropa._

Serkan estaba rogando porque hubiera ocurrido de verdad y no fueran imaginaciones suyas y también estaba rogando que todo acabara ya para darse una larga ducha de agua fría, congelada. Que todos se callaran, a pesar de que no era capaz de oírlos, y salieran de allí y le dejaran solo para poder trabajar con el problemilla que estaba creciendo en sus pantalones.

Ante sus ojos no paraban de aparecer vívidamente unas imágenes muy explícitas de Eda y él contra una estantería y luego contra la pared y luego en su cama y Serkan estaba ardiendo por dentro porque notaba un cosquilleo en los dedos ante la sensación de haber tocado de esa forma el cuerpo de Eda.

La reunión seguía su curso, pero él solo podía mirarla y mirarla y no dejar de mirarla. Y, de forma inevitable, solo podía pensar en ella desnuda, debajo de su cuerpo. Moviéndose con él, jadeando con él, gimiendo por él. Y Serkan iba a ahogarse porque el calor le estaba abrasando y el recuerdo de los suaves sonidos de Eda le estaba torturando y se revolvió un poco más en su silla, desajustándose la corbata y suspiró y se volvió a morir y siguió mirándola a pesar de que eso solo empeoraba la situación.

Engin le lanzó una mirada preocupada que Serkan ignoró y Eda alzó una ceja hacia él desde su lugar, consciente de que no había parado de observarla. Cuando vio que sus orejas se sonrojaban, sonrió de costado y eso solo consiguió que los ojos de Serkan se oscurecieran y que se le atascara la respiración.   
Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, debía saberlo porque sino ¿cómo se atrevía a morderse el labio inferior de esa forma y batir las pestañas hacia él y causarle ese amago de infarto que le estaba causando?

Había notado la tensión sexual que tenía con ella desde el instante en el que la había visto, pero desde que estaba empezando a recodar partes de su historia esa sensación de deseo no paraba de aumentar, sumada a la expectación y a las ansias de tocarla de nuevo.

Y todo estaba empeorando en ese momento, cuando ese maldito botón se soltó y Serkan solo podía ver una y otra vez cómo ella le arrancó sus botones de la camisa aquella noche y cómo él la alzó y cómo se aprendieron las curvas del otro de memoria.

Se remangó la camisa y se volvió a cambiar de postura en la silla, mientras seguía con la mirada el movimiento de la boca de Eda cuando sus dientes soltaron su labio inferior. El móvil le vibró en el bolsillo, haciéndole parpadear y salir del trance, pero ni siquiera lo cogió, consciente de que sería Selin quien le estaba llamando.

Serkan había vuelto a su apartamento hacía una semana, dejando a Selin en casa de Aydan. Se excusó diciendo que necesitaba un tiempo para él solo, para recuperarse del todo, y aprovechó para intentar agilizar la recuperación de su memoria. Había hablado con un par de médicos por su cuenta que le habían asegurado que lo normal era que fuera una amnesia temporal y que todo fuera llegando en cuestión de días. Sobre todo, si pasaba tiempo con las personas que habían formado parte de ese año olvidado.

Y en esas horas tan seguidas que estuvo consigo mismo, lejos de Selin, pero cerca de Eda y de sus amigas y de Sirius y de su madre y de todos los que de verdad le querían, los recuerdos se fueron agolpando cada vez con más intensidad y rapidez. Hasta el punto de que recordó lo que Selin había hecho y cómo había acabado todo.

Había hablado con ella esa misma mañana, dando por terminada una relación que nunca debería haber empezado. Y estaba deseando contárselo a Eda, porque ya no aguantaba un segundo más sin admitir que estaba recordando su historia de amor, que la quería devuelta a su lado, que la amaba; pero no esperaba recordar en mitad de una reunión cómo se sentía follar con ella y en ese instante era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Así que siguió con la vista clavada en la piel de Eda y en cómo su pecho se movía con cada respiración que daba y se desajustó la corbata de nuevo. Ella le miraba también, pero de forma más aleatoria, y le seguía sonriendo de costado con un brillo en los ojos que Serkan ya había interpretado.

Leyla le llamó para preguntarle algo, pero en ese momento Eda se colocó un bolígrafo en la boca y Serkan vio cómo se movía su lengua y empezó a verlo todo rojo. Carraspeó y se levantó de un salto, asustando a la mayoría de los presentes. Se puso bien la chaqueta del traje y sin decir nada se acercó hasta el asiento de Eda, extendió una mano y cuando ella la agarró, salió de la sala sin preocuparse de nada más.

Subió las escaleras hasta el despacho de arriba y cerró la puerta, arrinconando a Eda entra ella y su cuerpo.

—Muy bien, Eda Yıldız. Este juego ha acabado.

Ella frunció el ceño inocentemente y le preguntó a qué se refería.

–Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero los botones de tu camisa llevan distrayéndome toda la reunión y creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer algo al respecto.

–¿Los botones? ¿Los botones son los que te han distraído? –Cuestionó ella, con escepticismo.

–¿Qué estás esperando que te diga? –Contraatacó él, clavando su mirada en su pecho al ver que ella cogía una gran respiración y este se alzaba, pegándose al suyo.

Serkan tembló ante el roce y abrió la boca, pero Eda le rodeó el cuello con una mano y perdió la capacidad de hablar. Colocó la otra mano en su mejilla y le delineó el labio con el pulgar, consiguiendo que ambos empezaran a respirar con dificultad.

–Quiero que me digas la verdad.

–La verdad es que me estás volviendo loco. Que no son los botones los que me distraen. Es tu cuerpo. Y el recuerdo de haberlo tocado.

Eda fue la que abrió la boca esa vez, confusa.

–¿Recuerdo?

Serkan sonrió y apretó su cuerpo más cerca. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó suavemente en el cuello, haciéndola estremecer. Fue subiendo levemente hasta su oído y la mordió el lóbulo, posando sus labios por detrás y luego su lengua. Notó como las rodillas de Eda cedían y sonrió. Esa era la comprobación que necesitaba para saber que sus recuerdos eran reales, pues según ellos, el punto débil de Eda estaba en la parte de atrás de su oreja.

–Recuerdo, sí. De ti. Desnuda. En mi cama. Diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez –Susurró, con la voz enronquecida, apretando su cintura con una mano y enredando la otra en su pelo para levantarla levemente la cabeza.

Eda estaba respirando agitadamente y le estaba mirando la boca, sin saber qué decir.

–He recordado la primera noche en mi piso, Eda. Y como me arrancaste los botones de la camisa. Y como te arranqué el vestido. Y, sobre todo, he recordado cómo te toqué. _Cómo se sentía tocarte_.

–¿Es lo único que has recordado? –Se las arregló Eda para preguntar, en mitad de un jadeo.

Serkan sonrió y acercó su boca a la de ella.

–Estoy recordándolo, nena. Todo. Pero ahora solo puedo pensar en ti, sin ropa, como aquella noche. Y en mí, memorizando tu cuerpo. Y en nosotros, llegando al cielo juntos.

Eda le miró y en sus ojos estaba escondido todo el deseo y todo el amor que Serkan siempre había visto en ellos.

–Te dije que si naciera 100 veces me enamoraría de ti las 100. Y eso estoy haciendo, mi estrella. Enamorarme de ti una y otra vez. Pero estás jugando sucio porque un botón de tu camisa se ha salido y entonces no hay recuerdos de nosotros paseando a Sirius o nosotros riendo y comiendo juntos o nosotros buscando constelaciones en el cielo. Hay recuerdos de sudor y dientes y lenguas y besos y gemidos y de tu cuerpo y el mío unidos como si hubieran sido creados para ello. Así que luego pensaremos en qué vamos a hacer para evitar que esos recuerdos aparezcan en momentos tan inoportunos como la reunión de hoy. Lo pensaremos luego porque ahora tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Así que Serkan la besó y de pronto el mundo dejó de dar vueltas y Eda le correspondió el beso y ambos sintieron que, por fin, algo en su pecho volvía a encajar de nuevo. Y los botones volaron por aquella oficina como lo habían hecho por su habitación meses atrás.


End file.
